Step by step through the pages of pleasure
by DropaGrandSlamonVoldemort
Summary: Just a harmless collection of some smut. Will add to as I write. Probably will be Harry Potter/Whichever character I like at the time. No slash. M for smut.
Harry limped into the changing rooms off the Quidditch pitch and quickly unlocked his locker, retrieving some toiletries and a towel. Despite it being the year of the Triwizard Tournament, he wasn't giving up on Quidditch, having some friendly games against the Weasley Twins. Or to be more specific, they whacked bludgers at him for half an hour running before ganging up on him for some duelling practise on the ground over the next hour-and-a-half. It was serving him well, combined with a rather more sensible diet, he'd put on a lot of much-needed musculature.

Slipping out of his clothes, dumping them on one of the benches, he hung the towel on a nearby peg and went into the shower. A few minutes later, as he was washing his hair, Harry felt a pair of soft-skinned arms wrap around his waist and a mouth nibbling on his neck. Smiling slightly, he realised who it was.

"Hey Katie cat." Harry said huskily, turning around and pulling her flush against him, his erection pressing against her thigh.

"Miao." Katie replied with a sardonic expression before running one hand through his hair and dragging him into a heated kiss, feeling his tongue demanding entrance. Opening her mouth, she tangled her tongue around his for a few moments before Harry began exploring the depths of her mouth with his own tongue. She broke off the kiss, arching her back as deft fingers sought out her centre, one sliding into her pussy as the other rubbed up and down her slit.

"God you're hot." Harry groaned as she began running her hand up and down his cock; "Fuck, I want you now."

After a couple more thrusts of his fingers into her pussy, he pulled his hand out, pressing the digits into her mouth. Katie, her eyes alight with lust, ran her tongue up and down them, tasting herself on his skin. When she began circling her tongue around them, he couldn't resist her any longer.

Cupping her taut ass with both hands, Harry lifted her up, Katie instinctively wrapping her legs around his waist and settling her arms around his shoulders. He hit the tap with his shoulder, allowing the hot water to resume pouring down. The torrent of water on them matted Katie's chocolate-brown hair, making her all the more beautiful in Harry's opinion, but it also gave adequate lubrication. Rubbing his erect member up and down her pussy, he positioned it at Katie's entrance and drove forward, sheathing his cock in her to the hilt with one powerful thrust as he once again kissed her, his tongue demandingly exploring her mouth.

Hungrily circling Katie's mouth with his tongue, he felt her muffled scream of pleasure as the sudden penetration drove her towards ecstasy. Pushing her back up against the wall, he pulled out until just the head of his cock rested inside her before lunging forward with another powerful thrust.

Katie arched her back, wondering how her lover could be so well-endowed at such an age. A good seven or eight inches of wickedly thick, hard flesh was buried to the hilt in her. This time, as he pulled out, she was ready, and tightened her legs around his waist, forcing him back into her. Harry marvelled at the warmth and tightness of her grasping sheath as he began pounding into her.

The sound of slapping flesh could be heard through the empty changing rooms as Harry drilled Katie's pussy with powerful thrusts delivered relentlessly. Katie was sandwiched between Harry's ruthless fucking and the wall, she knew she had no control, she knew that she could only hold on for the ride... Except one thing. Breaking off the lip-lock, Katie nibbled along his jaw, all the while moaning and mewling with pleasure before she moved down to his neck. Sucking on a pulse-point, she felt Harry's throat vibrate as he groaned with pleasure, changing the angle of his attacks.

As the minx wrapped around him began nibbling at his neck, Harry groaned, adjusting the angle of his thrusts so that the head of his cock was running along the front of her pussy and redoubled his pace. Katie froze as the indescribable sensation of his cock thrusting against her g-spot, in conjunction with his balls slapping against her ass drove her to the heights of pleasure. Pulling her mouth off Harry's throat, Katie straightened out against the wall, head back and mouth open in a soundless scream.

Grinning as he felt his climax begin to build, Harry slammed his hips into Katie again and again, leaning forward and capturing one of her diamond-hard nipples in his mouth. The pleasure was too great for her as she erupted into an orgasm to end all orgasms, and the shuddering, grasping tightness of her sheath prove to much for Harry, whose climax had been building for the last few minutes.

His cock sheathed balls-deep in Katie's pussy, he let go. Tensing and relaxing sharply, the muscles in his legs counterpointed the jumps of his balls as he painted her quim white with his cum. Harry's cock pumped rope after rope of soothing, white fluid deep into her depths, Katie's heels digging into his back, urging him closer as she felt the warmth of his cum fill her.

"Fucking hell. God that was good." Katie groaned as they both panted with pleasure and tiredness as Harry hit the tap and turned the torrent of water off.

"I'm not finished with you yet." Harry whispered in her ear as he gently lifted her off his cock, the evidence of their pleasure soaking both him and her. Katie felt herself being lifted by Harry and set on her feet with all the gentleness that she expected from Harry, and then as her wobbly legs gave way, he caught her and gently lowered her to her knees in front of him.

Instinctively licking her lips as he brushed the crown of his manhood against them, Katie tasted their combined fluids, moaning as the taste hit her tongue. A good diet went a long way in sex. Opening her mouth, she inhaled Harry's half-erect cock, coughing slightly as it hit the back of her mouth. Harry groaned as she wrapped her tongue around his sensitive shaft and wrapped a hand in her wet, matted hair.

"Good girl." he murmured as Katie stared lovingly up at him, his cock buried half its length in her mouth; "My good girl."

"Mhmm." Katie tried to speak around his cock, instead making her mouth vibrate around his cock.

"Oh God, Katie!" Harry groaned, driving his cock into her throat again before pulling out and releasing her in embarrassment; "I didn't mean to do that-" he began.

"Don't worry Harry." Katie giggled, leaning forward and flicking the tip of her tongue around the head of his cock; "I like it when you fuck me like you own me, fuck me like I'm your slut."

"You have a filthy fucking mouth Katie cat." Harry said in mock admonishment before plunging his cock into her mouth again and releasing her.

"And you love it. Bet you love fucking me like a sex doll." she replied, idly stroking his cock; "What about that French girl whose been making eyes at you. Ever thought about what prim and haughty Miss Delacour would look like writhing on your cock? Pumping your cum into her as she rides you, already with your cum on her face?"

"Katie..!" growled Harry as she engulfed his cock.

Winding his hands through her hair, her began railing her mouth without mercy, plunging his cock into her throat again and again, his balls slapping against Katie's chin. All the while, her tongue was writhing and twisting around his length. One of Katie's hands strayed to her pussy and began toying with her cum-sprayed slit, rubbing her clit before plunging several fingers deep inside herself with voracious hunger for pleasure. Her throat prove too much for Harry with vibrations of pleasure from her rough finger-fucking of her pussy.

Revelling in the submission of the beautiful young woman before him, Harry was suddenly brought down to earth as she began moaning on his cock. The vibrations, her tongue writhing around his cock and the thrusts deep into her throat pushed him over the edge. Harry pulled Katie flush with him, her tongue extending from her mouth to lick at his balls as they jumped, pumping a rope of warm, bittersweet cum straight down her throat before pulling out.

Katie immediately took over, rubbing him furiously with both hands as he sprayed her face with rope after rope of cum, warm silvery cum. By the time he'd finished, a thin layer of liquid covered her face, accentuated by streaks of thick white sperm. Then, suddenly, before she had time to react, she was lifted off the floor, facing away from Harry with her legs spread outwards.

Braced against the wall, Harry smirked as, before his erection could collapse, he positioned his cock at Katie's ass, still soaked from the shower and her own juices. He then let her own body-weight bear her sphincter down on his cock which was well-lubricated with his spunk, her own cum and saliva.

"Oh fuckkkkk..." Katie groaned, but didn't stop herself from sinking her ass down on his length.

Wrapping his arms around her stomach, Harry slowly added his own strength to relentlessly fill Katie's tight ass with his cock. A long moan left her mouth as she felt her guts stretched by the cock, but then suddenly, she screamed as he plunged two fingers into her well-fucked pussy while pulling out and driving back into her ass.

Grinning Harry summoned Katie's wash-bag from a shelf just outside the shower and swiped the zip open. He reached inside until his fingers touched what he was looking for. A bright pink-coloured dildo of about six inches in length. Reaching around, he presented it to Katie as he thrust up into her ass. After a few seconds of her sucking on it, Harry eased it into her pussy and began drilling it in and out in time with his thrusts out and in her ass. Katie's muscles locked up for a moment from the double penetration before she suddenly shuddered, her neck arching back towards him in a silent scream.

Lifting her up again, Harry pushed her up against the wall so her breasts were rubbing against it and he pushed the dildo deep inside her once more before picking up the pace, fucking her ass with all the force and stamina he had left. He knew that he was reaching his limit.

"Fuck me Harry! Fuck me harder! Take my ass!" Katie yelled; "Fuck it like you'd fuck that French slut. Show me how you'd do it!"

Encouraged and turned on, he continued burying his cock in the tortuous tightness of her ass. As the tingling in his thighs warned him he wouldn't last much longer, Harry reached around for the dildo and resumed plunging it in and out of her while he drove his cock into her ass. He intended to take her over the edge one more time with him.

"Cum for me Katie cat." Harry whispered in her ear, leaning forward to use the weight of his body to thrust into her; "You're a hot little slut, writhing with your ass impaled on my cock. Maybe I will fuck Fleur, and I might just let her play with you... Bet you'd love that."

He delivered a stinging slap to her ass, driving her over the edge. Katie's pussy grasped at the dildo embedded in her while her ass seized with vice-like tightness around him. Harry pushed her up against the wall, his cock balls-deep in her rectum as he came for a final time, spraying her asshole white with cum.

Sinking backwards onto the floor, still holding Katie against him, Harry simply relaxed for a few minutes, holding her close and letting his breathing settle.

"I needed that." he commented eventually, kissing the top of her head.

"Same." Katie nearly purred with satisfaction; "You should actually try seducing Fleur. It should at least be amusing to watch the attempt crash and burn."

"I'm wounded that you think I wouldn't succeed." Harry replied.

"Well, I'll wait and see then." Katie giggled, wriggling slightly in his grip to grind her tight backside against him; "But I think we need a shower first."

Harry pulled her off him, laying her gently on the shower floor before standing up and walking over to the taps. He glanced at her before turning on the tap and almost felt like fucking her again. Face coated in his cum, marking her as his, her distended ass leaking cum and a pink dildo embedded in her pussy with cum leaking out around it.

Pausing before he turned on the taps, he turned around and helped Katie to her feet, pulling out the dildo, tortuously slow, before pressing it to her lips. Katie licked around the end of it before engulfing it in her mouth and slowly dragging it back out, visibly swallowing the combination of her cum and Harry's seed.

"Damn, you and I taste good together, stud." Katie moaned sensually before Harry turned the water on, pulling her flush against him as the warm water poured down on them.


End file.
